


Pack Mates

by FayeWildwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, BAMF Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Peter, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Protective Derek, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Wolf Derek, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeWildwood/pseuds/FayeWildwood
Summary: Stiles Stillinski is just some random teen that Laura meets at the hospital... a random teen that smells like pack and she doesn't know why. Turns out he's been caring for her catatonic uncle for years and cares for him like he's family.How will Stiles being so close to the Hales- as well as having relative control over the magic in his bloodline- change the Teen Wolves the way we know it?





	1. He Smells Like Pack

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously this isn't going to follow the show very much, if at all. I'm going to keep the backstory mostly the same other than the whole Peter and Paige thing that went on because I want Peter to be more of a broken hearted wolf than a psycho for the sake of this story. So just be prepared that the plot won't really follow the show very well.   
> Thanks for reading!

"Hey Jen!" Stiles greeted, practically skipping towards the nurse, waving a frantic hand. He skidded to a stop in front her and smiled. "How's he doing today?"

Nurse Jennifer was pretty for an older woman, though she worked herself too hard and the bags under her eyes grew heavier and heavier the longer Stiles worked with her. Still, she always managed a smile when he came by, this time a bit more grateful than usual.

"Oh Stiles, I'm glad you came by today. He hasn't touched his food at all and he wouldn't eat breakfast either," she lifted the untouched tray between them with a grim press of her lips, frowning at him. "Do you think you could maybe get him to?"

Grinning, Stiles shifted his school bag on his shoulder and took the tray from the woman. "Oh don't worry, Jen. He always eats for me. You go steal a nap in the break room. I won't tell." Jen didn't have to be told twice, her shoulders deflating instantly as she gave Stiles a thankful pat before bustling off. Stiles on the other hand turned towards the room she'd come out of and shoved it open with his butt, raising a judging eyebrow at the figure by the window. "Yo Pete, nurse says you haven't eaten. But you know the rules," he said as he pulled up one of the rolling tables and sat on the window seat by the man. "We can't take that trip to Europe if you don't eat right?"

Peter Hale was Stiles 'charge' since he started volunteering at the hospital after his mothers death. He'd needed something to distract him, something good, and there was something about the catatonic man next to his mother's room that drew the young boy in. Something that said he needed someone who would still treat him like a person and not a patient. He'd been watching after Peter almost everyday after school for five years now, and while Peter never changed or moved or talked, Stiles still thought he was listening, still thought he was there. So whenever he could he'd come down to visit, read to the man, do his homework with him, and at least once a week he'd help Peter down to the physical therapy room and run him through his exercises. Stiles was as well known at the hospital now as he was at the sheriff station. 

Today was a normal occurance, one that told Stiles that Peter was still in there somewhere. He'd been gone for almost four days this time, visiting family before school started again. And though he'd told Peter he wouldn't see him for a few days, Peter always threw a fit when Stiles was gone too long. Though Peter's fits were more just him refusing to eat. Once when Stiles was gone for a month, he'd come back to Peter on a feeding tube. 

And yet the moment Stiles lifted the spoon, Peter didn't hesitate to swallow. 

The nurses said Stiles was magic. He just figured Peter missed him. During the time right after his mothers death, Peter had kind of become family to him. He could talk to the older man without the judging or pitiful looks, without the anger or sadness in his dad's eyes. He had someone to go to after school to avoid his dad's drunken stupors.

And John had gotten better over the years, so much better. He and Stiles were best friends again, but they still didn't talk about his mom or their feelings. With Peter though, Stiles could tell him anything and he felt like maybe, deep down, Peter cared. And he figured maybe Peter appreciated the company too because never in the five years he'd been caring for the man, had anyone come to visit- not that there were many people left who could.

"Jen said you were doing really well before I left. We need to have a discussion on your dependency issues here, Pete my old pal," he joked a bit. "School starts back up soon so I won't be able to come by as often. I'll still come down and do my homework, so don't worry- you promised to help me out in history remember? But Scott, my best brother ever, has somehow gotten it in his head that we are trying out for lacrosse." A bit of broth dribbled from Peter's lips and Stiles scoffed as he wiped it up. "I know right! An asthmatic and a kid who can't walk into a room without tripping. We won't make it off the bench."  Peter didn't respond of course, just stared out the window, blinking. But Stiles never let that bother him. He could carry the conversation on all by himself- always did. "We've been sort of practicing all summer, working out stuff like that. But Scott can barely run a mile without having an asthma attack. But, he's determined," Stiles said, shrugging slightly as they finished off the broth and moved on to the applesauce. "What can you do?"

The conversation moved on from there to what classes Stiles was taking that year, how his jeep was faring- not well- and what exercises they had planned for Peter's routines this week (Stiles wanted to try yoga). Stiles had just perked up, ready to tell the man about a dream he'd had the night before when the door practically slammed open.

Stiles nearly jumped out of his chair with a yelp, Peter's fingers twitched.

"Holy mother of Dumbledore, Batman, warn a guy!" Stiles scolded, turning in the chair to see who'd come in so loudly, only to freeze at the sight.

He didn't recognize her, probably had never met her before in his life, but the resemblance was uncanny. The big blue eyes, the dark brown-blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. She was beautiful, despite the sneer twisted on her lips, but she seemed just as surprised to see Stiles there as he was to see her. Peter's fingers tightened almost bruising against his wrist and she just blinked at him, unsure of how to proceed.

"Hey, I'm- wait!" The second Stiles had opened his mouth, she was turning and storming away, her hair fluttering behind her like she had her own personal breeze following her. "Shit- Peter, hey, I'll be alright okay? I think you have a visitor but I need to go track her down alright?" Stiles all but pried Peter's fingers off of him, wondering briefly if it was just another one of his bodily reactions, or if Peter was actually aware of what was going on. "I'll be right back, I promise, alright? Hold on." And without a second thought, Stiles was all out sprinting through the door and out into the hall, just barely missing running into a nurse and the family she was escorting. The woman tutted in his direction but didn't stop him as he took off running towards where he saw another flutter of brown curls turning down a hall. "Wait! Hold on, I just- Wait!"

\--

The kid was persistent, so much so that Laura almost wanted to let him catch her just to find out what exactly he was doing with her uncle. But seeing him there, smelling him in that room like he was...

Like he was pack, and she wasn't. It sent a wave of guilt threading through her stomach that she wasn't ready to deal with. It'd been years since she'd last seen her uncle, since she and Derek had left him in the hospital's care. Logically she knew it was for his own safety but still... seeing him in that chair with some kid happily chatting away at him like it was a regular occurrence- the smell of him telling her it _was_  a regular occurrence... it didn't sit well with her.

"Aha!"

Laura froze as a pale body skid in front of her, arms flailing as he stopped himself from tripping onto the floor. She silently scolded herself for not paying better attention, for getting lost in her thoughts, and letting him get the better of her. She stopped though, blinking down at the kid- and he _was_  a kid, couldn't be older than sixteen maybe. He huffed and puffed, leaning his hands on his knees as he tried to force his lungs to expand. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest like an animal in a cage, smell the sweat beading on the back of his neck.

"Sorry- just give me a sec," he said, straightening up and putting his hands on his hips. "Wow, I am so not ready for lacrosse. I'm going to be worse off than Scott. Anyway, I'm Stiles!" 

She blinked again at the hand that was extended towards her but didn't take it. Stiles didn't even seem bothered, shrugging and dropping it back to his side. "What were you doing with Peter?" she asked instead.

"So you do know him!" Stiles smiled, like he'd solved some riddle. "I thought for a second maybe you were just in the wrong room but you look just like him so- I've been visiting him for years, helping the nurses and stuff. Oh he'll be so excited to see you! I don't think he's ever had any visitors, which- totally not judging or whatever- but it kind of shitty, having to just put up with my talkative ass all day."

The kid laughed a bit and rubbed at the back of his neck but Laura was focusing more on his words and the stab of pain she felt in her chest. "Years?" She mumbled, eyebrows pulling down. This kid was barely halfway through his teens and he'd been looking after Peter for _years_?

"Yeah," he nodded. "My mom uh- she passed away when I was ten and Peter was in the room next to her. I started volunteering at the hospital to watch after him, give him company and stuff." There was a moment where he paused and his head ticked to the side and he thought. "How about this? It's about lunch time, right? Why don't we go grab something to eat and I can tell you all about how he's been doing over the years? Then we can come back and see him. I'm serious, he'd be really happy to see someone other than this ugly mug, especially family since he's got so little left." 

Laura barely held back her wince at that, instead focusing on the ball of energy in front of her. She had business in Beacon Hills that had nothing to do with her Uncle, or this kid, but his offer was tempting. She'd mostly stopped by to check in, make sure he was still safe, still alive... but this kid was offering to talk to her about him, this kid who seemed to care for no reason, she couldn't really turn it down. So she shrugged and nodded, pulling that bright smile out of him again. 

"Awesome! Oh hey, Mellissa!" Stiles grabbed the arm of a passing nurse with more hair than she had head, and grinned at her with a familiarity Laura never had. "We're going to go grab some grub, will you let Jen know that I'll be back later tonight for Peter's therapy? He wants to try yoga this week."

The nurse chuckled and patted the boy's head before nodding. "Sure thing, Stiles. Have fun."

"Come on," he said, grabbing Laura's elbow and tugging her towards where they'd just come from. Normally she's growl and pull away, the thought of people touching her not high on her comfort list- and maybe it was something to do with Peter's smell all over the boy- but she didn't pull away. She didn't seem to mind and her wolf was content inside of her to let him do as he pleased. By the time they got to her uncle's room, a new pit of nerves was bubbling in her stomach, but luckily Stiles didn't pull her inside, just left her at the door and scoffed at her uncle. "Peter, man, come on. What did I say about throwing fits when I'm gone, huh? I was literally only gone for a few minutes." Laura frowned at the words, watching the kid kneel down and grab the lap blanket that had fallen to the floor and resituate it onto her uncle's lap. "There, now we got you some food, now it's my turn. I'm going to go off with my friend to get something to eat, but I'll be back to run you through your routines tonight, okay?" He paused, like he was waiting for a response before rolling his eyes. "Be good for the nurse, Pete. She's practically dead on her feet today already. I'll see you in a few hours, I promise!"

"You talk to him like he talks back," Laura observed once the teen had led her outside and headed towards a rusty old jeep a few parking spots over from the entrance. 

"Yeah, well I like to think he can hear me," Stiles said with a shrug. "The nurses think he can too since I'm the only one he really reacts to. Besides, maybe he does talk back, maybe I just can't hear him." Laura barely had any time to contemplate that before the kid was pulling open the jeep to toss his backpack in before closing the door again. "There's a cafe about a quarter mile from here, we can walk there."

 


	2. Think About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Laura talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while. Sorry everyone! Enjoy the new chapter!

"How long have you been looking after my uncle?" Laura asked once they'd been seated at the outdoor cafe, coffee in hand and food ordered.

"Umm, about six years I think. I started looking after him right after my mom died. I see him at least three or four times a week," the boy answered easily.

The shock rolled through her stomach, mixing with the guilt of the situation and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. How could she have left Peter here by himself, left him without a  _pack_  for so long? How could this child have gotten closer to the only family she had left, closer than she'd ever been to him? "And-" she paused to clear her throat, tapping her long nails on the side of her mug. "And he's doing well? I mean I saw him, he's still- but he's okay I mean?"

Something like understanding sparked in Stiles' eyes and she gave her a kind smile, one she wasn't used to seeing on people anymore. "Yeah, he's doing great. A lot better than he was six years ago that's for sure.When I first started watching over him, he was bed ridden, still badly scarred and in and out of surgery all the time. He wasn't really aware at all that anything was happening." Sadness tugged at the boy's lips and she could smell the brief ache in the air from his chemosignals. "We finally got him in the chair two years later and he was... well I don't want to say respondent because the doctors still aren't sure if he's actually responding or if it's just his body reacting to certain stimuli, but he's... better now. We keep up with physical therapy a few times a week to make sure his muscles are still healthy and I talk to him, read to him, a lot to keep his mind healthy."

"But he still doesn't talk or move on his own?" she asked, trying to keep the whine from her voice.

Stiles shook his head. "He doesn't talk, no. But sometimes his fingers move if there's something he wants or if some strong emotion is present. Or at least," he chuckled and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "That's what I think. The nurse just thinks it's random twitches, but with the whole werewolf thing, I think maybe it's something else. Maybe with you being so close-"

A loud shatter cut the boy's words off and he jumped in surprise as coffee splattered across the table. Eyes skittered towards them before Stiles laughed awkwardly and waved away their concern, frantically moving to wipe the coffee up with napkins. Laura was staring at him in shock, her beautiful eyes flickering a bright red and Stiles tensed under the gaze. "Okay sorry, right- don't say it so loud. Jeez, would you cool it with the alpha eyes?"

He said it in a hushed whisper and when Laura blinked next they were back to their normal colour, but the shock and trepidation were still locked onto her face. "How did you know? Is he- has he lost control? You don't smell like a hunter-"

"I don't- what do hunters smell like? No sorry, stupid question for later. I have so  _many_  questions," Stiles chuckled, smiling to a waiter who brought them a new cup and took their stained napkins away. "Totally didn't mean to spring it on you like that, I guess I kind of figured you knew about me already too so I didn't really think it'd surprise you."

"Knew about you?" Laura frowned, eyes searching the teen for any sign of what he meant. He looked like a normal teen with a terrible fashion sense and jittery fingers, and smelt like- well he smelt like pack. Laura couldn't get past the overlying scent of Peter enough to focus on anything smaller. "You look like a regular kid. A regular kid who apparently hangs out with comatose werewolves decades older than him."

Stiles waved a hand at her and laughed quietly. "Right, sorry, I guess you  _wouldn't_  be able to tell, that's the whole point of this thing." 

She was about to ask what he was talking about, but a moment later Stiles brushed a thumb over the skin of his ring finger and his entire figure shimmered slightly and only for a moment. He didn't look much different than before, but she could sense the subtle differences. There were runes and sigils carved and painted into the skin of his hands, his throat, and she assumed various other parts of his body. His normal hazel eyes shimmered a molten gold and the scent of herbs all but smacked her in the face before a strong breeze brushed it away. Resting on Stiles' ring finger was a thick silver band, carved and pitted to look like tiny little stones surrounding his finger. It glittered in the sunlight and with a blink it and everything he'd been hiding was gone again.

"A witch?" Laura questioned cautiously.

"Ugh, no," he scoffed, rolling hazel eyes at her. "Sorry, nothing bad against witches or anything, it's a common misconception, just an annoying one. I'm a shaman, like my mom was."

Laura twitched and she found herself leaning away from the boy a bit. She'd heard of shamans before, more myth than reality. She'd heard of their power, their sparks. Even the druidic order didn't get in their way, though they rarely needed to. Witches and druids could be corrupted, be good or evil depending on the person. Shamans however, they were born with hearts of gold- at least that's what her mother always told her. "Shamans protect places of incredible power," Laura said quietly, eyes glancing around the small corner of town they sat in. "No offense, but this doesn't look like it's very special."

Stiles shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "It depends on the family. Some shamans protect places of power, some protect people, some protect safe havens. My family just so happens to do all of the above. Beacon Hills has a powerful power source hidden on your families land, it draws supernatural creatures here like- well like a Beacon," he explained carefully. "I greet most of them when they arrive and explain the rules, they can decide to stay or leave."

"You have other supernatural creatures here?" Laura asked, suddenly on guard and cautious.

But Stiles didn't seem worried. "Not many. Few fae here and there, a water nymph down in the lake. My best friend's boss is a druid-"

"Deacon?"

Stiles blinked in surprise and nodded. "Yeah actually, how did you know that?"

"He was my family's emissary. "

"Hmm, makes sense," Stiles nodded, sipping at his tea.

"Aren't you a little young to be- whatever it is you are?"

The boy tensed a bit, eyes flashing gold again before he settled. "Yeah... It's rare for a safe haven to be protected by just a single Shaman. Usually it's families or tribes. Me and my mom were the last of our tribe I guess? I don't know. She didn't so much teach me the history before she passed away, just made sure I knew how to control it all and her Grimoire doesn't explain what happened to our tribe very well." He batted the subject away and Laura could feel his leg jittering under the table. "Anyway, when my mom died, the torch got passed down to me. Deacon helped a little, and we have family friends in other Safe Havens that I've been in contact with but- I mean it's been pretty rough. It'll be nice to have a pack back in town." His eyes settled on hers and after a moment he frowned. "Unless you aren't planning on staying."

A dangerous feeling settled in Laura's chest, a pressure that pushed against her ribs and threatened to spill into her throat. She knew it well, the guilt that often consumed her when she watched Derek sleep or when she felt Peter's nightmares even from so far away. It was familiar and painful all at once and she forced herself to swallow past it. "I came back to close some of my families old accounts."

Sadness swirled in the boy's eyes, so deep and understanding that Laura couldn't help but think he was too young for the pity he showed her. His fingers clenched around his cup and she could smell the anger and pain wafting off of him. Still, he forced a smile and nodded. "Well, I guess it was nice to meet you while you were here. I really hope you'll visit Peter a few times before you leave. It would really help to have you so close to him. Maybe having his alpha nearby will heal him a little better."

Laura knew Stiles wasn't  _trying_  to make her feel bad, but still the words stung at her chest and her breath hitched at the implications. 

It was true. She knew Peter would heal faster if she stayed, if Derek came back and they were a pack again. She'd seen the power of an alpha's presence when her father had been injured years and years ago. Just having her mother hold his hand quickened his healing three fold. And if she stayed.... if she stayed, that empty hollowness that tried to swallow her sometimes might go away. Her and Derek... they were weak as a pack, as just the two of them. Sure, Peter was in no condition to fight, or even speak... but just having a third member once again active in their structure would strengthen the bonds between them.

"It isn't safe for us here," she said instead, wrapping her arms protectively over her stomach. "Derek and Peter... they're all I have left. They're all of the  _Hales_  that are left. Our family- our name goes back centuries. Our pack was seen as royalty once, long ago. This land has been ours since long before Beacon Hills was even a town."

"Then stay," Stiles interrupted, leaning forward slightly. "Stay and protect it. This land- it  _is_  yours. You should know that. One of the reasons I knew who you were... I could  _feel_  it the second I saw you, probably the second you entered town. The ground shifted, grew lighter. This land, it  _knows_  who you are and it's begging you to come home."

"It's not safe-"

"We can make it safe," Stiles said quickly. "Beacon Hills is a safe haven for all creatures. Having a pack here? That'd make it even safer. I can introduce you guys to some of my friends- we can make a sort of frankinstein pack, I know it's been done before." The kid reached out a hand to grab hers, only pausing when she flinched away and he sighed. "Please. You and Derek and Peter, you need a pack, and this town needs a pack. I've been getting more and more people looking for sanctuary and I can't protect everyone on my own. Having a pack at my back... please. Just- think about it, yeah?"

She watched as Stiles pulled a pen out of nowhere and jotted a phone number onto a napkin he slid towards her. 

"Just think about it."


End file.
